Coming Clean
by cowardly-lioness
Summary: Alternate take on recent episodes. The mess that is Sam-Andy-Nick with a little bit of Oliver thrown in (because who doesn't love Oliver?)
1. Chapter 1

Andy was confused after her conversation with Nick. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, or if it was even _right_ to feel anything for him so soon after his break-up with one of her close friends. She grabbed a flute of champagne as one of the servers passed by with a tray of them. After only one sip, however, she felt sickeningly comparable her father. Putting down the champagne inconspicuously on a nearby table, she reminded herself that drinking wouldn't help anything. _Dancing _might though!

She headed out to the dance floor to join Traci, Steve Peck – wait, _Steve Peck?_ – and Dov and Chloe. No sooner had she done so than Oliver had beckoned her over. He was dancing with his beautiful date and she noted with satisfaction that he looked happier than she'd ever seen him.

"McNally, this is my wonderful dance partner and date, Celery. Celery, I taught all my best moves to this copper here, Andy McNally."

Andy rolled her eyes, _typical Oliver_. She laughed and the three of them moved to the bar so Oliver could get Celery a drink. Sam, who was standing at the bar, turned around at the sound of Andy's laughter and was surprised to find her coming towards him. Then he realized she was just coming toward the _bar_; not him. He was ashamed at how disappointed he felt about that.

"Hey Sam!" Oliver called. Sam nodded his greeting. "Would you please keep my beautiful date company while I dance with my favourite Rookie?"

"Sure thing, brother." Sam walked over and introduced himself to Oliver's date. He tried to make small talk with Celery, but found he couldn't keep his eyes off Oliver and Andy, which was making a conversation difficult.

"Safe to assume it's not Oliver you're checking out?" Sam was startled out of his reverie by Celery's comment. Embarrassed and unsure how to answer that question, he was relieved when he noticed McNally and Oliver returning.

"Well McNally, you may have two left feet but I have to admit you look amazing! I hope you enjoyed our dance because I'll be busy all night trying to sweep this lovely lady off her feet." He grabbed Celery's hand and twirled her to him, leaving Andy alone with Sam. _Great._

Oliver was busy with his date; Frank and Noelle were inseparable. Sam was…bored, lonely, pining… _Oh what the Hell!_

"How about that dance McNally?" He tried for casual, sounded desperate instead. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

"You don't dance," she laughed.

"Not normally, no. But as Frank's stand-in Best Man, I probably shouldn't get trashed. Which is what will happen if I don't get away from this open bar."

"Sure, why not?" She smiled as he led her away from the bar and onto the dance floor. "So what happened to Frank's brother anyway?"

Sam described the events of his day, and asked her about hers. So familiar was the exchange that Andy almost forgot they were no longer together. That she shouldn't crave his touch anymore. That his strong arms around her were holding someone else every night.

"So that's why you had to miss the ceremony? You and Nick were waiting for that guy to come down off the tower to arrest him?" She nodded. He had figured as much. "Talk about drawing the short straw McNally."

"Story of my life. Bad luck seems to follow me wherever I go."

Sam smiled, dimples and all. Andy nearly – _nearly _ – swooned, until Sam responded with: "Speaking of following you wherever you go, what's the deal with you and Nick these days?"

She had noticed that Nick had been watching at her from across the room where he was talking to Chloe. Sam had clearly noticed too.

"We're close." _Ambiguous. _Sam hated that he would have to do some fishing. Normally he was so good at figuring things out, but when it came to McNally his detective training was useless. He – and probably everyone in 15 division – could tell that Nick liked Andy. Hell it was probably the reason for his break up with Peck. But as for how she felt about Nick, Sam wasn't sure if there was nothing there or if he was just in serious denial.

"Word on the street is that you're together." This time Sam thought he was getting better at sounding casual.

"Word on the street? Since when do you participate in the precinct gossip Sam?" She was indignant and Sam knew he had to backtrack, ASAP.

"I don't, I just listen to it."

"Listening is participating…" Now she was starting to get irritated.

"I mean, I mean I _hear it. _Unintentionally."

"Whatever Sam. You lost the right to ask about my love life the second you starting dating Marlo! Where is she tonight, anyway?"

The song ended and Sam was simultaneously relieved – because he needed to get out of there, and frustrated – because he needed to stay and fix this. Andy had already started to walk away. Towards Nick. Sam cringed.

He reached out and grabbed her arm and gently turned her to face him. She looked annoyed. He didn't blame her. What the Hell was he _doing_ tonight? Acting like an idiot. Making a fool of himself. Realizing that he'd probably lost her for good.

She was looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised. He had to say something. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he missed her. That he would give anything to start all over with her. That he never should have let her go, and what's more that he should have taken her home that night. In the rain. Instead of leaving her heartbroken in a parking lot. He wanted to say all those things. But all he said was: "Hey, I'm really sorry if I came off like jerk tonight. Being Frank's best man reminded me of –"

"It's ok. I get it. I completely understand."

"And also… you look…I mean you're always…" He coughed. (Choked more like). "Uhm have a great night Andy."

Andy had never seen Sam like this. He never lost his cool. Wasn't it always her that was bumping into him and awkwardly complimenting his clothes? What was going on with him? Well, he was at a wedding without his girlfriend, his two close friends were happily in love, the whole night was a constant reminder of his deceased best friend… She could cut him a break.

"You too Sam. And…thanks for the dance." She gave him a small smile. He smiled and walked away.

Well now he had _no _idea what the heck was going on.

But somehow he felt a bit better.

And she had _no _idea what that was all about.

But for some reason she felt relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling dejected after her conversation with Gail, Andy walked to the parking lot. She wasn't sure how she had expected that to go, but she felt awful. Beyond awful. Sure, Gail was prickly as a cactus and hadn't been Andy's favourite person in their early Rookie days, but their friendship had come a long way since then and she really valued it. _Gail would get over this – right? I mean, not right away. Probably not for a long time, but she __**would**__ forgive her…wouldn't she?_

Then she noticed Nick was waiting for her in the parking lot. Seeing him there, it _should_ have only increased her guilt but she found instead she was relieved. As soon as she got close enough to him, she pulled him into kiss. He was surprised. Actually, so was she. Despite Gail now being aware of their relationship, she still wasn't ready to make it public. She wasn't even sure what they were. Was he her boyfriend? Or something else entirely? He had been a friend, a break-up buddy, a partner in crime and right now she had no idea what he was to her.

She answered his questioning look by explaining that he was worth it. Worth whatever pain she had caused Gail and the loss of her friendship and quite honestly, probably her reputation. Even if Gail didn't tell anyone, people would find out. They always did. _Secrets don't come out all neat and tidy._ First Luke, then Sam and now Nick?

But she didn't want to waste time worrying about what others would think of her or what they'd say about her. She wanted to go home, relax, and be with Nick. He had this way of making everything better. Whether it was teasing her about the self-help break-up book, coming up with new recipes and inventing games to pass the time undercover or having her back when Chris and Denise and Sam all seemed to blame her for Christian's kidnapping, he always made her believe everything was going to be okay.

When he kissed her again, slowly, she decided she didn't care what he was to her. Whatever he was, she liked it. He pulled her close and held her as she relaxed into his chest and looked up at him.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

She gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek and got into his truck. He smiled and hopped into the driver's seat.

"My place or yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't do it for you."

Something about those words or the way she said them made Sam realize that Andy really was over him. And he hated himself for thinking it, but he wondered if she was rushing home to find comfort in Collins' embrace. And maybe it was just to prevent that mental picture or because he really did want to talk to her but before he could stop himself he called out:

"Andy, wait!"

She didn't turn around, but slowed her pace; deciding whether it was worth listening to what Sam had to say. She'd heard enough of what he had to say today and she didn't agree with most of it. The only they agreed upon was that Marlo didn't deserve to have her life ruined over this.

How had she and Sam ever worked? He told her on their very first patrol together that he coloured outside the lines and he didn't think she was that kind of girl. She hadn't thought so either but she'd done a lot of rule-bending since meeting Sam. Something she never would've dreamed she'd do when she'd graduated with honours from the academy. She'd wanted to be an honourable police officer. To uphold the law and be respected like her father. Like her father _was_. Before everything… Oh God, she didn't want to fall into disgrace over this stupid act of forgery. Two McNallys, two generations, two embarrassments.

No, she was done with colouring outside the lines, bending the rules, living on the edge. As exciting as it sometimes was, the thing about living on the edge is: sometimes you fall off. It wasn't worth the risk.

Sam ran to catch up, seeing that Andy had slowed down. He hadn't actually thought about what he'd say to her when he actually reached her, though. So he said what came most naturally: "Need a ride a home?"

He could've kicked himself. Of course she didn't want a ride from him; he's probably the last person she wants to spend time alone with.

"I'm not going home. I'm going to the Penny actually." She'd just decided that right now. She wanted to look for Nick and tell him everything. If this all came back to bite her in the ass, if she made a mess of her life, she didn't want to screw things up with Nick. She wanted him to know the truth, regardless of how messy. He'd help her clean up her act, not sweep things under the rug like Sam would've done.

"Oh." And before he could stop himself: "To meet Collins?"

"Yes, to meet _Collins_. Not that that's any of your business."

"Are you..are you going to tell him…?"

"Everything? Yeah. Actually, I am."

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"You know what Sam? I put a lot on the line to cover up Marlo's little transgression. And all this probably wouldn't have happened if she had actually told _her boyfriend_ the truth. The least you can do is let me tell _mine_."

Sam took a step back and looked away. Squinting off into the distance at nothing. He just couldn't face her right now. Maybe he was a coward and he didn't want to admit that she was right or maybe he didn't want her to see how much her words had affected him.

When he finally found his voice, he spoke with much less bravado than was usual for Sam. And he still didn't look at her.

"Oh. Ok. I didn't realize you guys were that close but yeah, if you can trust him you should tell him, I guess."

"I've done enough for you today, the least you can do is let me tell Nick."

"Yeah. Yeah. Go ahead." He turned and walked towards his car and then turned back.

"I thought you said you didn't do this for me?" He winked, seeming much more himself.

She wanted to throw something at him, she really did. _God_ that man could still get to her.


End file.
